All I Can Say is that I Love You
by CherryBlossomSavior
Summary: *HIATUS* AU. After one mistake Sasuke made, will 21-year-old Haruno Sakura give up her love for him? Can just one phone call to Neji change Sasuke? Will love previal? Let's just say working with Sasuke doesn't help. Or maybe it does? SasuSaku.
1. Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**All I Can Say is that I'm in Love**

**by: Cherry Blossom Savior**

"BOO!" yelled a voice grabbing 21-year-old Haruno Sakura from behind.

"Ah, Neji, don't scare me like that!" she cried, slapping her best friend on the shoulder.

Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura grew up with each toher and have been best friends ever since. No, they are not dating. Actucally Neji has been dating someone for about a year now... 21-year-old Takahashi TenTen.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I couldn't resist." said Neji with a smirk as he sat down enxt to Sakura.

"Hey Neji?" Sakrua asked laying her head on his lap.

"Hm?"

"You hang out with Sasuke a lot, ne?"

"Hn."

"Well, does he...um...t-talk about m-m-me?" stuttered Sakura blushing a bit.

"Well, sometimes...Let me guess...you like him, ne?"

"NO!"

"Sakura." stated Neji giving her a serious look.

"Yes." said Sakrua with a sigh. Everytime Neji gave her "the look" she always gave in.

"Good. Now, good luck. I have to get back to TenTen before she kills me. Later, Sakura." said Neji walking away.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

After I waved good bye to Neji...I sat back down on hte grass and thoguht some more. I could always tell Neji anything. He was like my brother. He knows everything about me and vise versa. Neji also acted liek a father. You see when I was about 6 and he was 7, my parents were taking me to my singing lessons when we got into a bad accedent. Only I servived. I wasn't the same ever since. My family blamed me for my parents deaths and no one would take me in...so Haishi took me in and treated me like his own daughter. That is why I am so close to Neji and Hinata.

After thinking for a while, I decided to go see Sasuke for a bit. Me and him talk and hang out sometimes so I guess you could say we were friends. The only problem is that...I like him. No, no, wait. Not like. I** love** him. I am in love with Uchiha Sasuke...Just I don't think he feels the same way. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't relize I was at the front of the Uchiha mansion. I remembered Sasuke telling me Itachi was on a business trip so he wouldn't be home. Before my knucles came in contact with the wooden door, I heard giggling.

I then looked threw the side window and I felt my heart shatter.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Omg...I know I'm so evil...Anyways...this is one of the stories I wrote in the Philippines just for all you guys and my fans. I love ya'll. RxR please and thank you!

Cherry


	2. Tears in a Song

**Cherry: Hey guys! C'mon we're gonna start that fanfic soon.**

**Sakura: (runs up to Cherry)**

**Cherry: Where's Sasuke?**

**Sakura: Well these kids were calling Sasuke emo so I said, "He's not emo he's just...SPECIAL!" and then he started chasing me around so I picked up a pineapple and threw it at him.**

**Cherry: -.-**

**Sakura: Closet B in warehouse H4.**

**Cherry: ARIGATO! (runs to find Sasuke)**

**Shikamaru: (sigh) Cherry doesn't own Naruto...**

**O.O.O.O.O**

**All I Can Say is that I Love You**

**by: CherryBlossomSavior**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I looked threw the window and felt my heart shatter. There was Sasuke, sitting on the couch with this girl with red hair and they were...making out. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. Then I did the only thin I could...run. I ran al the way back to my apartment when I relized I left my keys at Neji's house. So, I began to walk. And as I was walking..it began to pour rain..but I didn't care. I still kept on walking. I then saw the same girl that was kissing Sasuke run by me trying to get out of the rain. I turned the corner and walked pass the Uchiha mansion for the second time.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I waved good-by to my blond haired **friend**, Karin. I met her at this bar and we began to talk and stuff...but we'renot a couple. Before I could even walk back insde, I saw a blurry image of pink walk down the street. SAKURA! I then grabbed my umbrella and ran out to my pink haired friend.

"Sakura!" I called. She then turned her head to face me when I saw those lifeless eyes.

"Why are you out? It's pouring rain!"I asked holding up my umbrella, shielding her from the rain.

"Forgot my keys." she replied coldly.

"But where are you going?"

"Neji's."

"But his house is blocks away. Just stay here at my house." offered Sasuke, really worried for his teammate.

"No." And with that, she walked away. I kept looking at her till she was out of sight. I wonder what that was all about.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

A few minutes later, I arrived at the Hyuuga/Takahashi complex. My eyes were burning from all the crying I was doing and I was soaking wet. It was almost 10 o' clock when I knocked on the big wooden door. Seconds later, Neji opened the door, shocked to see me.

"Saku-" he began before I cut him off.

"C-C-Can I c-come in?" I coughed out.

"Of course." He then stepped to the side to let me in.

I then walked to the living room and saw TenTen sitting on the couch, watching TV. She then bolted off the couch in surprise by seeing my tear stained face.

"Saki-chan, why are you crying?" she asked frantically while hugging me.

"That's what I wanna know, too. Sakura-chan, sit down." said Neji. I nodded and sat down on the black leather couch.

Neji then sat down next to me and TenTen sat on the other side me.

"I-I-I was going t-to see S-Sasuke-kun for a w-while when I saw him...k-k-kissing another g-girl." I answered beginning to cry again. Neji's eyes began to burn with anger and he held me in his arms while TenTen leaned her head on my back.

"I'm gonna kill that teme!" cried TenTen with that evil look in her eyes. I giggled a little bit...tears still coming out.

TenTen always had a temper, but it was funny. I could always count on her and Neji to cheer me up.

"Thanks Ten, but that a little to...um...drastic." I said. She then looked at me and we burst out laughing.

Neji then smirked at me and said, "Now that the smile I wanted to see. Your gonna be ok, Sakura-chan." he said.

"Yeah your right, Neji-kun." I smiled.

"I know! Let's call the girls and let's go shopping over the weekend!" cheered TenTen.

"Sure." I answered.

"Awsome, I'll go call Ino." she said getting up and runnign ot the phone. Neji and I then shock our heads at her as if she was a crazy person. **(A/N Um...) **

--

The next day...

I planned on going to the park near the Ninja Academy. I then sat under a giant cheery blossom tree and put my i-Pod in my ear. I then began to sing to "No One" by Aly and AJ.

"I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?

And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.."

And before I could go on, I heard a voice say, "That's a pretty sad song that you're singing, Sakura."

My eyes traveled around looking for the voice that spoke. My eyes widen at the person that was standing in front of me.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Cherry: (tears come out)**

**Sakura: Cherry, are you ok?**

**Cherry: (looks at Sakura)**

**Sakura & Cherry: (squeals) THAT WAS SO SAD YET SWEET!**

**Sasuke: (mumbles) Women...**

**Naruto: RxR please and thank you, BELIEVE IT!**


	3. Empty Hearts and Empty Words

**Cherry: Ugh...**

**TenTen: Cherry, what's wrong?**

**Cherry: I was up until 3 in the morning last night...**

**Neji: Um, why?**

**Cherry: I was writing another chapter for this freakin' story!! (turns around and pouts)**

**Sakura: Um...**

**Cherry: And I didn't even get a thank you!**

**Everyone: THANK YOU!!**

**Cherry: OK...now I'm better**

**Gaara: Cherry don't own Naruto.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**All I Can Say is that I Love You**

**by: CherryBlossomSavior**

And before I could go on, I heard a voice say, "That's a pretty sad song that you're singing, Sakura."

My eyes traveled around looking for the voice that spoke. My eyes widen at the person that was standing in front of me.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun?"

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I was taking a walk around the park when I saw Sakura sitting under a tree...singing to that song. I was shocked. She hasn't listened to that song since her parents were...well you know. I walked over to her and stood in front of her.

And before she could go on, she heard me say, "That's a pretty sad song that you're singing, Sakura."

Her eyes traveled around looking for the voice that spoke. Her eyes widen at me. I guess she didn't expect to see me.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Why were you singing that song, Sakura?" I asked, still emotionless.

"Cause, it's how I feel." she answered, looking away from me.

I was shocked once more. "Why?"

"Because. You remember how I ONLY listen to this song when something as bad as my parents death happens?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, something as bad happened, again." And with that she ran off. What. Just. Happened?

I tried to chase after her but she was gone in seconds...so I called Neji.

_"Isn't it obvious, Uchiha?" _said Neji.

"Will you just tell me?"

"Her heart is broken..." My eyes widen a fraction.

"What do you mean by that?"

_"She saw you kissing that trashy girl and she just...snapped. She hasn't been the same because of you, teme."_

I then hung up the phone and began to look for Sakura.

_How am I do dunce? _Sasuke thought. _How couldn't I think of that? But...why would she just run off like that? It makes no since..._

**(A/N Ohmigod...Sasuke you are so stupid...)**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I am so lame...I ran from Sasuke just saying that? Well, it's true but still. I am still running as if a murderer is chasing me. I ran to the lake where me and Neji go all the time just to relax before I tripped over a tree root and fell flat on my face. The tears still kept coming out of my eyes while I remained on the ground. I then heard foots steps in front of me. I looked up to see my other childhood friends, 22-year-old Nara Shikamaru. He was wearing worn-out black jeans and a dark green t-shirt with "I am cute...So what?" printed on it.

He then kneeled down to beside me and said, "Are you ok, Sakura-chan?"

I then wiped my tears and nodded. I then wrapped my arms around his next as his circled around my waist. All I needed was this write now. He then pulled awya and looked into my eyes.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" he asked, truly worried for me.

"It's a long story." I said, tears still coming out of my eyes.

"And I bet it's troublesome, too. Well, good luck Sakura-chan." he said standing up and helping me up. He hten gave me a lazy smile and walked away.

I chuckled. Shika-kun was never the mushy type but still...he was my best friend. I soon as Shika-kun was out of my sight, the tears fell form my eyes once more.

"Sakura! Sakura!" I heard someone call me name. I turned around and I say HIM running toward me.

_Oh crap..._

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sorry for the cliffy. I have a brain fart on this story for now...

**Cherry: (sigh) Drama...too much drama...but at least it's SasuSaku!**

**Sasuke: What do you mean by SasuSaku?**

**Sakura: It means we're together in the story.**

**Sasuke: But I don't wanna be together with you.**

**Sakura: (throws pineapple at Sasuke again)**

**Sasuke: X.X**

**Cherry: Ah, young love.**

**Neji: Must I say it. RxR...arigato.**


	4. Sorry Means Nothing to Me

**Cherry: Oh.**

**Sakura: My.**

**TenTen: God**

**Sasuke: I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME! WE ARE ONE BIG FAMILY! WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU! WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO?**

**Neji: Ok this is just sad but...wow Uchiha. We are never letting you near Strawberry Milkshake Poptarts ever again.**

**Hinata: Dayummmmmmmm.**

**Naruto: HE EVEN GOT HINATA TO CURSE!**

**Ino: Cherry don't own Naruto, ok?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

**All I Can Say is that I Love You**

**by: CherryBlossomSavior**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_Ugh why is he here? He is the last...**thing** I want to see right now!_

**Cha, last thing my butt! You know you wanna see him, girl. **My Inner Stated...Great, not her again.

_Not you. You don't help at ALL_

**Thanks I feel special (sarcastic)**

I then ignored my Inner and stood up.

"Sakura! Sakura please wait!" I heard Sasuke cry. Tsk, little too late for waiting bub!

I then picked up my feet and walked away. After all that he's done, he thinks that NOW I'll crawl into his arms. Well, he didn't know what he did wrong but still! God, that...that...THAT BAKA!! Ok...now I think I'm on crack or something. Soon enough, I felt myself being pulled into a strong embrase from behind. I froze. What the heck is going on?!

"Sa-" I began before I heard him say.

"No Sakura. L-let me explain. I didn't know that you...loved me." I gasped. How did he know?

"Who told you?!" I charged. Man I was anger as hell and shocked as...well hell..

"Neji." Sasuke then utrned me around and looked into my eyes. Ugh, I began to melt as emerald clashed with onyx.

"Sasuke-kun, why?" I chocked out.

"Why what?"

"Why are you going this far for me? Why Sasuke-kun?"

Before Sasuke oculd answer, a boy caught our attention.

"So this isn't what I acpected, Saku." came a voice from behind us. I turned around. Oh. My. God!

"OHEMGEE! YOU CAME!" I dashed over and hugged the figure.

This was just the beginning...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Cherry: Ohmigod! I'm sorry it had to be a really short cliffy but...hey it's 10:14 at night and I'm tired...let me be.**

**Sasuke: (death glare)**

**Cherry: What's wrong with you, Uchiha?**

**Sasuke: WHO WAS THAT GUY?! ME AND SAKURA WERE HAVING A MOMENT!**

**Sakura: (sweat drop) Sasuke he's my-**

**Cherry: Shush Saki-chan. Make it a surprise for people!**

**Sakura: Sorry Cherry-chan.**

**Dosu: I don't know how I got here but RxR please...**


	5. Sabaku no Gaara

Disclaimor: Naruto plus me equal don't own, ok?

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**All I Can Say is that I Love You**

**by: CherryBlossomSavior**

**Sakura's POV:**

He. Came. He actually came.

"YOU CAME!" I cried, running over to the red, haired boy with light sea foam green eyes.

"Sakura, who's that?" the boy asked, glaring at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, this is Sabaku Gaara. Gaara-kun, this is Uchiha Sasuke." I introduced. "You see, after high school I moved to Suna, you know...just for some change. And when I went there, I knew no one. Then, I ran into into his sister, Temari, and we started hanging out then I met Gaara and...yeah."

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Hn." I looked away stubbornly.

_I was about to tell her! Why did that...**freak** come in the way?!_

_**Don't ask me dude. Your on your own here...**_

_What?! I was actually wanting your advice and now your reject me?! Ugh._

_**Dude, your and Uchiha, and what is the Uchiha modo?**_

_-snickers- What an Uchiha wants-_

_**-an Uchiha gets. GO GET 'EM UCHIHA!**_

"So, Sakura, are you and Sasuke-san dating?" asked Gaara eyeing me.

"No. We're just...friends..." Sakura answered looking away. Anyone with one brain cell could figure out that she was sad.

"Oh so, if you want, maybe we could go out Saturday or something. What'cha say?" Gaara offered with a small smile.

"Um, sure that'll be awsome. Pick me up around 7?"

"Deal. See ya later, Saku." said Gaara kissing her lightly on the cheek and walking away.

I looked at them eyes wide. That freak! Oh I will get my revenge! You hear me? REVENGE!

_Ok, mission failed._

_**Not just yet, my sticky little friend. I gotta plan.**_

_And that would be?_

_**CRASH THE DATE YOU RETARD!**_

_Ooooooooooohhh._

_**-Sigh- Have I taught you nothing.**_

_We-_

"Sasuke-kun?" I heard someone call my name. I looked down and saw Sakura waving her hand in my face.

"Hn?"

"Um, why did you come here in the first place?"

"I...um...no reason now, see ya." and with that, I left. I glance back at her quickly and I saw the tears forming in her eyes. Not again!

_Ugh, not again! I'm such a teme!_

_**Yeah, you are.**_

_Oh shut up! Kuso, what do I do now?!_

_**The one thing you can do...**_

_And that is?_

_**Crash the date and bring on the charm you retard.**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Ok I made it up for you guys! Sorry, I know it's another cliffy. I was kinda busy with** _Three Roses_ **so I totally forgot 'bout this one. My bad.**

**RxR purty please!**


	6. Lead the Way, Teach!

Disclaimor: Me don't own Naruto...Kisimoto-shishou gets AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL the credit!

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**All I Can Say is that I Love You**

**by: CherryBlossomSavior**

**Sakura's POV:**

When I got home, I instantly went to my computer and turned it on. I signed onto my AIM and I saw that Shikamaru and Neji were on. I pulled them up on group chat and talked.

**ChocolateCherry: Hey guys! I gotta question for ya!**

**Laz Boi: Shoot.**

**ByakuKing: What is it Sakura-chan?**

**ChocolateCherry: Remember how I told you guys 'bout Gaara?**

**Laz Boi: Yeah**

**ChocolateCherry: Well, I was in the park today and he came and asked me out right before Sasuke was about to talk to me.**

**ByakuKing: Oh...well this is a problem...**

**Laz Boi: Yeah...**

**UcHiHa has logged on.**

**UcHiHa: Yo.**

**ChocolateCherry: Hey Sasuke-kun!**

**ByakuKing: Uchiha...**

**Laz Boi: Hey**

**ChocolateCherry: So will you guys answer my question?!**

**ByakuKing: -sigh- Shika, Saku, meet me at my house around 5, k? Ten's out with Ino or something...I forgot, so we'll talk there.**

**ChocolateCherry: KK!**

**Laz Boi: Mk.**

**UcHiHa: Um...what's going on.**

**Laz Boi: I'm out...getting troublesome. Cya soon Neji, Saku.**

**Laz Boi has logged out.**

**ByakuKing: Later Saku...Uchiha.**

**ChocolateCherry: WAIT NEJI! DON'T!**

**ByakuKing has logged out.**

**ChocolateCherry: Kuso...**

**UcHiHa: Um ok?**

**ChocolateCherry: Nevermind, you wouldn't understand. Now, if you don't mind, I have a job interview to go to.**

**UcHiHa: Wait Sakura!**

**ChocolateCherry: Nani?**

**UcHiHa: Um, I jsut wanted to appologize for...you know...me kissing Karin.**

**ChocolateCherry: Fine, appolgy ecepted. Now I goota go. Later.**

**ChocolateCherry has signed out.**

After I signed out. I rushed over to my closet to change. I had a job interview at a local middle school. It was good pay and I love teaching kids. I'm applying for Medical/Health. I changed into my dark blue jeans with a grey t-shirt and a cream sweatshirt over it with brown buttons. I grabbed my car keys and walked out the door.

Three hours later...

YES! I DID IT! I got the job! I'm so happy. Anyways, it's almost 5 and I'm heading over to Neji's house n- wait I'm here. I parked the car in the drive way and walked up to the front door. I knew that Shikamaru was here because his motorcycle was parked in the drive way too. I grabbed my key for Neji's house and unlocked the door. I walked into the living room and put my bag and sweat shirt on the chair.

"NEJI! I'M HERE!" I called threw out the house. They were probably in his room or something. Soon, I heard footsteps come down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura." Neji said calmly as him, Shikamaru, and I walked down into the basement. The basement was like the game room for when the guys came over.

"Hey guys, guess what!" I chirpped.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"I gotta job! I'm working at Konoha Middle School as the health teacher!"

Shikamaru and Neji then looked at each other nervously.

"Nani?"

"Um, Sakura?" Neji said calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Um, Sasuke works at that school as a History teacher. And he told me the Health room was right next to his room." Shikamaru answered.

My eyes widen as I fell backwards, landing on a squishy bean bag chair.

"WHAT?! Ugh, now this is just torture!"

"Hn."

"Troublesome. Well, I guess there is only one thing to do..."

"And that would be?"

"HAVE HIM CRAWLING AT YOUR FEET!" they cheered in unison while I fel backwards onto the carpet from the noise. I stuck mu thumb in the air, signaling that I was ok.

_Sigh. Tomorrow is gonna be a looooooooooooooooooooooooooong day._

The next morning...

The previous day jsut flew by. Now, I have to go to school with Mr. Ice-block himself. This is jsut like high school aaaaaaaall over again.

I walked over to my closet and put on a long black skirt that went up to my knee, a white, button-up blouse with ruffles across my abdomen, and black ankle boots. I put my hair up in a bun and grabbed my car keys and my iPod. I grabbed a piece of toast and rushed out the door.

At school...

I parked in the reserved parking spot for the teachers and got out. I looked around and saw basically no students there. I smiled and walked into the school.

_Let's see, room 145. Hm, Neji said that Sasuke room was right next to mine so..._

I walked pasted room 144 and saw a raven-haired man sitting at his desk, looking as bored as ever. I peeked threw the door and said, "So this is how Mr. Uchiha works."

Sasuke jumped up when he heard my voice. He turned his head and his eyes widen.

**Sasuke's POV:**

Why is she here?! Did she have to tell me something? Well, you wouldn't wear that is your coming here to tell someone something.

"Sakura, w-what are you doing here?" I choked out.

"I work here, you retard. I'm teaching Health."

My eyes widen, "Since when?"

"Since yesturday when I had my interview." she smirked and walked into the room next door. I fell back on my chair. As if I wasn't nervous enough just talking to her, now I have to see her EVERYDAY! Oh Kami, why the torture?

I got up off my chair and walked into her classroom. She was putting her stuff on her desk when her iPod fell. She cursed and bent over to pick it up, giving me a nice view of her- Gah! Perverted thoughts! Perverted thoughts! I fake coughed to get her attention and she looked up.

She blushed, "Y-Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering when your break was."

"Um.." she looked at her schedule for a second and looked back at me. "Fourth and Fifth period. How 'bout you?"

"Same so I guess we can take our breaks...together."

She blushed even deeper. "Um sure, sounds great. Well, class is gonna start soon so...See ya later, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Later."

I walked back to my classroom right when the bell rang.

_Sigh, this was gonna be a looooooong day._

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Me: Mwahahahahahaha! I'm so evil! Hey, but I made it up to you guys. 2 new chappies!**

**Sakura: Ohemgee! My room is right next to Sasuke-kun's!**

**Sasuke: -.- Hn.**

**Sakura: -.- You have no comment what so ever?**

**Sasuke: Yeha I do. Cherry-chan?**

**Me: Nani?**

**Sasuke: YOU ARE FREAKIN' EVIL!!**

**Me: I know, I know. It's my nature. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Neji: RxR please...Cherry-chan needs you to. If not, no more story. As simple as that.**


	7. Aki Miyou to the Rescue!

Disclamor: I really think I don't need to say this but, I don't own Naruto.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**All I Can Say is that I Love You**

**by: CherryBlossomSavior**

**Sasuke's POV:**

"Ok class, do pages 345 and 346 for homework. You have the rest of the period to finish." I said as I set the chalk down and sat down in my chair.

_-sigh- 30 minutes of boredom. Heh, I guess I'll log onto AIM or something._

I went to AIM on my computer and signed in.

**UcHiHa has logged in.**

I looekd at my buddy list and saw only one person on...Haruno Sakura.

**UcHiHa: Hey...**

**Sakura's POV:**

"Pages 17 and 18 will be assiagned for homework and do pages 15 and 16 now. You have the rest of the class period to do so." I said as I sat back down. As I watched the students open there textbooks and notebooks and I went to my computer. I signed into my AIM.

**ChocolateCherry has logged in.**

As I was typing, I accedently dropped my braclet on the floor. As I reached down to get it, I saw something pop up on my screen from the corner of my eye. I looked at it and it wa a message...from Uchiha Sasuke.

**UcHiHa: Hey...**

**ChocolateCherry: Shouldn't you be watching your students, _Mr. Uchiha?_ XD**

**UcHiHa: I could say the same for you, _Miss Haruno_. -smirk-**

**ChocolateCherry: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

**ChocolateCherry: Wait, brb.**

**UcHiHa: k.**

"Yes, Renji?" I pointed to the student who had his hand raised. I walked over to him and he whispered something in my ear. "You have to find the spot where the pateint is injured and use your chakra to heal it. Now do you get it?" He as hesitant, but nodded and I sighed and walked back to my desk.

**ChocolateCherry: I swear, these kids get more stupid every minute.**

**UcHiHa: XD**

**UcHiHa: So anyways, how's Gaara?**

**ChocolateCherry: Ne?**

**UcHiHa: Well you are going on a date with him so...yeah.**

**ChocolateCherry: My, my what do we have here? Is THE _Uchiha Sasuke_ getting jealous? Le gasp!**

**UcHiHa: -.- I am not jealous, just...curious.**

**ChocolateCherry: Mmmm-hhmmm suuuuuuuureeee.**

**UcHiHa: -.- Well I better get going, class is gonna end and these kids are passing notes again. I hear detention calling them.**

**ChocolateCherry: Ok. Ja Ne!**

**UcHiHa: Ja.**

**UcHiHa has logged out.**

**ChocolateCherry has logged out.**

I sighed and right on time, the bell rang. The students practically flew out of the classroom but a girl in the back remained. Her name was Aki Miyou. I raised and eyebrow and walked over to her.

"Um, class ended, Miyou. You can go you know." I said softly as I sat down on the desk in front of her.

"Yeah um...Miss Haruno, I have a question." Miyou answered. Normally, she was a quite girl, always by herself, just like how Sakura was in high school...before she met the gang.

"Yes, what is it dear?"

"Um...How do you know if your in love?" I was shocked. This was a completly random question but I was still happy...happy that someone trusted me enough to ask me something personal like that.

**Sasuke's POV:**

As class ended, it was time for my break with Sakura. I walked over to her classroom and saw her sitting on a desk in front of a student. I leaned against the doorway and crossed my arms. I was just gonnawait before I heard the girl say, "How do you know if your in love?"

Ok, now I'm curious. I saw that Sakura was stunned and waited for her reply.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Um, well...where is this coming from, Miyou?"

"Well, I just...well I think I may like someone and since I met you, you seemed nice so I thought I could trust you. So, can you help me, Miss Haruno?"

I smiled, "Of course. Love is complicated. It can take you by surprise sometimes. Sometimes the surprise is good or sometimes...b-bad. You jsut have to know if it's the right person. Normally you know because everytime you see Sa-...um him, you get all weird and nervous and sometimes blush. It's a complicated, love. All you need to do is know how to maintain it. Trust me I know this."

"Have you been in love, Miss Haruno?"

I smiled softly and looked out the window, "Yes I have. But, I never knew if he loved me back. He was never the kind of person that would fall for someone like me."

"Oh, but Miss Haruno, who wouldn't love you? You're amazingly beautiful and sweet and you are very talented! Your as cool as Tsunade-sama! I wanna be just like you!" glemmed Miyou as she held onto my hand.

I felt the tears form in my eyes. No one (even Neji and Shikamaru) has ever adimried me like this. I glently took Miyou's hand and stroked it gently.

"That's very sweet, Miyou, and I am pleased to know that you admire me like this. Listen, I'll give you my address and number, if you EVER need anyone to talk to, never hesitate to call me, ok?" I picked up a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down my address and cell phone number.

"Thank you, Miss Haruno!" she beemed and she hugged me. I giggled and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Your welcome, now get on out of here. Don't want you to be late for anything!" I said playfully as she nodded and skipped out of the classroom.

"See ya later, Mr. Uchiha." I heard Miyou say as my eyes widen. I turned around and saw Sasuke staring at me with a smirking playing on his lips.

"H-How much did you hear?"

Sasuke chuckled and walked over to me sitting on the desk next to me, "Mm...Everything."

I sighed and whispered, "Crap."

"Sakura, look at me." I did so as Sasuke stared into my eyes. Onyx met emerald.

"Sasuke...-kun." I whispered as I closed my eyes and his lips met mine. Our lips moved in sync as he wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. We kissed passionatly, un aware of the person watching us.

"Now I know you she loves." whispered Miyou with a smile on her face as she walked away from the classroom.

And after that, working here just got a lot better.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Me: Done...I know, AWSOME RIGHT?!**

**Naruto: You better believe it!**

**Sakura: I loved it! It's so Kawaii!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, I guess so.**

**Me: Le gasp! The Uchiha has feelings! Itachi, are you getting all of this?**

**Itachi: Crystal clear (hiolds video camara)**

**Sasuke: -.-;;**

**Temari: RxR please. No review equals a disscontinued story! Arigato!**


	8. Meet the Skank

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto. But I own Aki Miyou, she's **_my_** OC!

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**All I Can Say is that I Love You**

**by: CherryBlossomSavior**

**Sakura's POV:**

Everything was perfect...oh wait. Never mind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched an annoying voice.

Me and Sasuke broke apart to see a girl, about our age, with long, red raven-like hair with black eyes and thick black glass. Oh and what she was wearing, can you spell 'skank'? The heels on her boots could've been used as knives!

"SASUKE-KUN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT TRAMP?!" she screeched.

Wait...she loked formilar. Where have I se- THAT GIRL! She was to one making out with Sasuke-kun that night. Ohmigod. **(A/N HA! You think I forgot about her, didn't you? Well, no. It's just I _hate_ Karin sooo much...I don't like talking about her so...CHA!)**

"Karin. Get. Out." hissed Sasuke as he glared daggers at the redhead, Karin.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun, did that tramp brain wash you or something?" asked Karin, glomping Sasuke so hard, she knocked me over and onto the ground.

I glared at her and hissed, "Get out of my classroom, you skank!"

She looked over Sasuke shoulder and stepped up to me. "Make me, tramp."

I was about to up off the ground and **_show_** her what happens when you mess with a Haruno. But before I could do so, Sasuke grabbed Karin's arm forcefully and pulled her back.

"Get out of her Karin!" he snapped, shoving her out the door. She gave him these sad eyes that she "thought" was cute but really, if you saw it, you would wanna gag. Sasuke slammed the door in her face and turned back to me.

"You ok?" he asked. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me off the hard tile floor.

"Y-Yeah." I responded, dusting my skirt off. I smlied at him and he smirked back.

"Good, now where were we?" Sasuke smirked before smashing his lips on mine. Ahhhh, this is the life!

**Time Skip: After School:**

"I see you later, Sasuke-kun!" I cheered as I pecked him on the lips.

He smirked and nodded, "See ya, Sakura."

I smiled and then turned around and headed toward my car. Ok, so today was a very productive day. I smiled to myself and got in my car.

_Ok let's see, I should go home for a while and...well that's basically it._

I sighed and started the car, heading toward my house. About half-an-hour later, I arrived. I parked my car in the garage and went inside my house. I hung up my jacket and walked into the kitchen. I saw the answering machine having "3 new messages" flashing in neon colors on the screen. I pressed the 'play' button and the messages played.

_**"Hey Miss Haruno, it's me, Aki Miyou. I was just calling to ask if you if wanted to go get some coffee tomorrow or something. To just...you know, to talk and stuff. Anyways, if you want you can call me back at 555-6288 or just tell me at school tomorrow. Anywho, talk to you later, Miss Haruno! Ja Ne!"**_

_Heh, such a sweet girl. I'll text her now._

To: Aki Miyou

From: Haruno Sakura (16:30)

**Hey, its Miss H. Ill luv 2 go out wif u 2morw. I hav 4th and 5th period off so we can sneak out and go. I'll get u out of class...don;t wory! XD_!_**

"Ok, next message."

_**"Hey Sakura it me, Neji. Ten's going out tonight with some of her friends from work and I'm gonna be alone so maybe you could come over and watch a movie or something. Oh and Shika told me to tell you "thanks" as soon as I could contact you. He was saying somethign about him and Ino having a date tonight. Heh, didn't know the boy had it in him. Anyways, call me back if you want to. Later."**_

_I guess, well I'm not doing anything tonight so yeah. I'll text him later._

_**"Hey Saku, it's me, Sasuke. I was wondering...well maybe you and me could go out for dinner tomorrow. You know, after school. Maybe we can go to that new resturant downtown or something. Anyways, call back when you can. Love you."**_

_Awwwwww...-insert fangirl squeal- YES, YES, YES, YES, and YES! I'll text him back right now!!_

I picked up my cell phone and texted Sasuke.

To: Uchiha Sasuke

From: Haruno Sakura (16:42)

**Sasu, sure I'll go wif u 2morw for dinner! Luv u 2!**

2 minutes passed as I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate, signaling I have a text message.

To: Haruno Sakura

From: Uchiha Sasuke (16:44)

**Cool, so wat'cha doin rite now?**

To: Uchiha Sasuke

From: Haruno Sakura (16:45)

**Nothin much. Just got home. Im headin over to Neji's l8r. Me n Neji r gonna watch a movie.**

To: Haruno Sakura

From: Uchiha Sasuke (16:47)

**Hn. Wen u headin ovr?**

To: Uchiha Sasuke

From: Haruno Sakura (16:49)

**8 ish. Im gonna B pretty bored 4 bout...4 hrs.**

To: Haruno Sakura

From: Uchiha Sasuke (16:50)

**Wel mayB I could swing by ur place 4 a bit or somethin.**

To: Uchiha Sasuke

From: Haruno Sakura (16:52)

**K. Cya soon. Luv u!**

"Ok so it's 4:53. I guess Sasuke-kun won't be here for a few minutes so I'll text Neji." I said pulling up the contact that said "Neji-chan" **(A/N _NEJI-CHAN_! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, I'm better)**

To: Hyuuga Neji

From: Haruno Sakura (16:56)

**Hi Neji! Got ur message. Sure Ill B ther round 8, k?**

To: Haruno Sakura

From: Hyuuga Neji (16:59)

**K, so I guess Ill cya then**

To: Hyuuga Neji

From: Haruno Sakura (17:00)

**Yea well Sasu's here. g2g. Cya soon!**

To: Haruno Sakura

From: Hyuuga Neji (17:01)

**Hn. Ja.**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"COMING!" I called, walking toward the door. When I opened it, my eyes widen as I clentched my fist at my side.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I snapped, eyes blazing.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Me: Dun, dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Mwahahaha! Who was it you ask? I WON'T TELL YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sasuke: -.-;**

**Neji: -.-?**

**Naruto: Is Cherry-chan ok?**

**Me: MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Naruto: I'll take that as a no.**

**Sakura: Ooooookkkkkaay. Anyways, while Cherry-chan is going...um...crazy, review. Or no more story, ok?**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**


	9. Make a Choice, Sakura

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto, I own my OCs though!

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**All I Can Say is that I Love You**

**by: CherryBlossomSavior**

**Sakura's POV:**

"What are you doing here...brother?" I hissed threw my gritted teeth. He smirk and walked inside my house. How dare he! Who does he think he is?!

"Can't a boy just visit his dear sister?" Haruno Kiyo stated.

"What right do you have to visit to me?! Get out of my house!"

"How dare you speak to me like this!" yelled Kiyo as he slapped me so hard, she fell to the ground.

I placed my hand on my swollen cheek adn glared up at him, tears filling in my eyes. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME KIYO?!"

He smirked and bent down, hovering over me. "I just need some money. That's all."

"NO! KAA-SAN AND TOU-SAN LEFT **_ALL_** THE MONEY TO ME! I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU A PENNY'S WORTH!"

He slapped me again, this time grabbing my neck and pinning me to the wall. "Give me the money you brat!" he screeched, clutching my throat tigther.

Even though I had no air in my lungs, I was able to spat out, "Over...my dead...body."

He lifted his fist ready to punch me before another fist came in contact with his face.

I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I looked up to see a man with raven hair punching Kiyo.

"S-Sasuke...-kun." I coughed out before everything went black.

Sasuke grabbed Kiyo collar and tighten his grasp. "You leave Sakura alone. Never lay a finger on her again...or next time I won't hold back." Sasuke hissed as he threw Kiyo to the ground forcefully. Kiyo scurried out of my house slamemd the door shut.

Sasuke then ran over to me and kneeled down before me. "Sakura! Kuso Sakura, answer me!" I heard Sasuke call.

I opened my eyes slightly as Sasuke sighed in relief. He picked me up bridal style and took me to my room. He laid me on my bed and put a throw blanket over me. He sat down next to me and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, catching Sasuke of guard.

"What do you mean, Sakura? You did nothing wrong."

"You saw me in this state. Weak. Beaten. It just proves how useless I am." I looked away in shame. I was nothing. Even in high school I could never defend myself...even from my own brother.

"Sakura, look at me." I did so and my eyes clashed with his.

"You are not weak. People may say you are, but your not, ok? Now Sakura, who was that guy?"

"B-Before I can say anything, I need to talk to Neji. Tell him to come over."

"Hn." Sasuke pulled out his cell and dialed Neji's number. When it began ringing, he handed the phone to me.

_"Hyuuga Neji speaking."_ I heard Neji say in a bored tone.

"N-N-Neji. It's S-Sakura." I coughed out, pain slipping out of my voice.

_"Sakura?! What's wrong? Are you ok?"_

"Just please get over to my house. Please."

_"I'm on my way! I'll bring Shikamaru too!"_

Then the line went dead.

About 10 minutes later, I heard footsteps coming up from my stairs. Sasuke held my hand protectivly and Neji and Shikamaru burst threw my door.

"Sakura!" Neji cried looking at my weak form.

"S-Sasuke, can you give u-us a minute?"

"Aa." he answered, walking out of my room.

Shikamaru and Neji then rushed over to me. Neji sat down beside me as Shikamaru placed my head on his lap.

"Sakura, who did this to you?" hissed Neji. He was obviously pissed seeing someon he loved in this form.

"...Kiyo. He came by demanding for money, but I wouldn't give him a cent."

"KUSO! I thought we taught him a lesson the last time he came by." shouted Shikamaru as he stroked my hair gently.

"It's obvious he's gonna come back. Sakura, you can't stay hear anymore. You have to move in with one of us." stated Neji.

My eyes widen, "No, I could never. I would be a bur-"

"Sakura, this is your life on the line. If Kiyo wants money, he's not gonna hold back." said Shikamaru as Neji nodded.

I sat up and Neji and Shikamaru sat right next to me, holding either one of my hands.

"I guess I'll think about it. Well I could never move in with you guys." I said. "Neji is living with TenTen and Shika, your already dating Ino. Whose knows where that's gonna lead. Besides, Kiyo knows you guys are extremly close to me and...I think he may hurt you guys too."

Tears suddenly fell from my eyes and splashed onto my hands. Then, I felt a thumb wiped away my tears. I fell into Neji's arms and Shikamaru hugged me from behind. I cried my eyes out as the held my frailed form.

"We're not forcing you to make a choice, Saku. Shikamaru and I just care about you and we want you to be safe, ok? Take you time, we're gonna head out."

Neji then kissed me forehead and stood up, along side with Shikamaru. They smiled at me and walked out.

I smiled softly and walked out of my room. And as soon as I left the doorway, I saw Sasuke leaning against the wall with his arms crosed and eyes closed.

"H-Hows much did you hear?" I shuddered, afair for his answer.

He eyes snapped open with anger filling them.

"Everything."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Me: OMG I loved writing this chapter. The suspense and drama was so exciting!**

**Kiyo: You can say that again.**

**Whole Naruto Cast: (glares)**

**Kiyo: What?**

**TenTen: GET HIM!**

**Whole Naruto Cast: (charges at Kiyo with flamming hampters of doom)**

**Kiyo: (runs and screams like a little girl)**

**Me: Well I geuss I'm in only one left so I'll close my own chapter. RxR please and thank you! No reviews eqauls one sad author equals NO MORE STORY, ok? KIYO GET BACK HER YOU WIMP! (charges after Kiyo)**


	10. A Kiss in the Rain

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto, just the OCs

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**All I Can Say is the I Love You**

**by: CherryBlossomSavior**

**Sakura's POV:**

Great. Just great. Now Sasuke knows what gos on in my family. Ever since my parents death, they blame ME for it! How was I supposed to know?

"Sasu-"

"Why?" he blurted out.

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Kuso Sakura, why didn't you tell me about your brother?!"

"I never thought he would do something like this would happen again." I shuddered as Sasuke mood soften.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. It's just...I'm worried about you." he muttered and I wrapped my arms around his neck and his encircled my waist.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun. I forgive you. I just need to go out for a walk, that's all." Sakura sighed and walked away from Sasuke, but Sasuke just grabbed her wrist.

"Can I come with you?" he pleaded.

I nodded and kept on walking, with him on my tail. About five minutes later, we were walking along the sidewalk when I remember something.

"Hey um, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I have to stop by Hinata's house real quick. Wanna come?"

"Aa."

About 20 minutes later,

I walked up to the big Hyuuga estate and took out my spare key. I opened the door and called, "TOU-SAN! I'M HOME!"

I turned around as saw that Sasuke gave me a confused look, practically saying, "What the heck?".

Footsteps were heard as Hyuuga Hiashi came down the steps with 14 year old Hyuuga Hanabi.

"NEE-CHAN!" cried the young teen as she ran into my arms. I glanced back at Sasuke and saw that he was still stunned.

_Tou-san? Nee-chan? Where was this all coming from?_

"What brings you back home, Sakura?" Hiashi asked, hugging me too.

"I actually came here to talk to you, Tou-san." I said, pulling Hiashi slightly into the living room.

"Tou-san...Kiyo came back tonight." I whispered, looking at the ground.

"What?! Sakura, did he hurt you?"

"I **_would_** have but Sasuke-kun stopped him in time. After that, I called over Neji and he told me I should stay with someone for a while till Kiyo leaves and I was wondering if I could stay here for a bit, Tou-san." I pleaded.

Hiashi then wrapped his arms around my body and stroked my hair. "Of course, Sakura. Hinata's out tonight with Naruto but they'll be back later. You can move back here tomorrow. Your room is still he." he smiled **(A/N Hiashi is more nice in this fanfic then in the show)**.

"Thank you, Tou-san! I'll move in, in a few days. Oh and I can take Hanabi-hime to school since I work there." I offered. It was the least I can do, I mean, I haven't lived here since I was 17. I moved out after high school and moved into my house.

"Thank you. Now you and Sasuke-san better get going, it's getting late. I'll tell Hinata that you'll be staying here." He kissed my head gently and stood up, walking back to Hanabi and Sasuke.

"So?" I heard Sasuke say.

"I'll tell you when we get home, ok?"

"Aa."

"SAKI-NEE-CHAN! SAKI-NEE-CHAN!" cheered Hanabi.

"Yes, Hanabi-hime?"

"Can borrow that dark blue tube top with tne black flowers on it? Please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!?"

I giggled. "Ok, and if you keep your grade up in Health, I'll let you keep it!" I smiled and patted the teen.

"YES! Thank you, nee-chan!" she replied, hugging me tightly. Ah, just like the old times.

"No problem, well I better get going, Tou-san, Hime. Ja Ne!" I grabbed Sasuke's wrist and scurried out of the mansion.

--

My House...

"Sakura?" I heard Sasuke ask as we sat on the couch in each others arms.

"Hm?"

"What was with the Tou-san stuff?"

I suddenly got nervous. "Um, you see, after my parents death, and since I was VERY, very close to the Hyuugas, Hiashi adopted me as his own daughter so technally, he's my dad and Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi are my siblings." I muttered, shifting slightly. **(A/N See chapter 1)**

"And did you plan on telling me this anytime soon?" he blurted.

"I never thought it was important for you."

"Sakura! You are my girlfriend! I need to know this stuff like, your the sister of my best friend! Work with me here!" he blowed.

I lowered my head and whispered in responce "Gomen, Sasuke-kun."

"No 'gomen, Sasuke-kun'. Sakura, this has happened to much. If you can't tell me these kind of things then, I wanna break up."

I felt my heart shatter...just like the time when he was kissing Karin. I felt so alone again.

Before I could say another thing, Sasuke shook his head and left my house. That night, I cried myself to sleep.

The next day...

My eyes were so red from crying last night. I put my make up on and put on my dark blue button-up shirt, a long black shirt that cruved around my knees, and dark blue ballet-flats. I grabbed my lesson plan and purse and left my house. I drove of to the school.

About 25 minutes later...

I was walking toward my classroom when I saw the most horrid (and disgusting) sight. Karin and Sasuke making out. I am dead serious here. This was like a gag show, them eating each others face off. I sighed and unlocked my classroom. I turned on the lights and walked over to my desk. On the desk was a box wrapping in light pink wrapping paper. I read teh card:

_Sakura,_

_I'm going back to Suna soon. I know your all busy with Sasuke so I just like buying this for you. I'll be leaving in two days and I just want to let you have something to remember me by. Oh and Temari said if Sasuke doesn't treat you well, she'll send and I quote "flying hamsters of doom with jell-o at him" un quote. Lol, I know. Well give me a call later on so I know your ok._

_See ya soon._

_-Gaara_

I smiled. That was the first real smile I gave since last night. I pulled out the present and it was that dark red sweater I was looking at and he bought it for me. Awww! I picked up my cell phone and pulled up the contact that said, "Ga-chan".

Ring. Ring. Ri-

_"Hello?"_

"Ga-chan, it's Sakura."

_"Oh hey Saku. What's up?"_

"Well I got you present and I was wondering if maybe we could go out to dinner tonight. And this time I'll keep the date!"

_"Sounds awsome. Pick you up around 7?"_

"Cool, I'll be at my house! Laters!"

_"Later."_

By the time I hung up my phone, the bell rang and students came rushing into my class.

"Good morning class. Um, I really don't have anything planned so FREE PERIOD!" The class cheered and the ran over to their friends. I sat back down on my chair and rumbed my temples. Kami, I have a splitting headache.

"Miss Haruno?" I heard a voice call me name and sit beside me.

"Yes, Miyou?" I said with a fake smile. Not that I wasn't happy ot see her it's just...I can't get Sasuke out of my mind.

"What's wrong? You seem pretty upset."

"I am. Sasuke-kun broke up with me last night and I barely got any sleep."

She gasped, "Are you serious?! No offense but Mr. Uchiha is quite dense."

I slightly giggled at the commetn and held Miyou's hand. "Your right. But it's ok. All fair in love and war! Um I told you I would go out with you during my break today it's just...a lot of things have been going on and I just need some time. Is that ok?"

She shook her head and answered, "Yeah. I know that a lot of things are on your mind right now and I completly understand. It's ok, really!" she smlied.

"Thanks you so much, Miyou. Now you better get going, I'm gonna dismiss the class early again."

"Yes, thank you, Miss Haruno!" she cheered while running toward her friends.

"Ok, I'm dismissing you guys early. Have fun!" I called over the noise.

Everyone screamed "thank you" and ran out of the class. I smiled and plopped back down on my chair. I looked at my desk and found and picture of me and Sasuke there. It was a picture of when we were in high school. I was stnading next to him with my eyes closed and tongue out and my first two fingers were making a peace sign. He had that smirk on his face and he arm was around my shoulder. I smiled at the memory as tears formed in my eyes. I wipped them away quickly and picked up my purse. I walked out of the class room and over to the vending machine. I just need some cafeine in me.

I pushed in a dollar and pressed the botton that said "coke". As I waited for the bottle, someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around thinking it was a student, but got a teacher.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" I hissed, obviously still mad.

"Hn." he looked away and I rolled my eyes and grabbed my soda bottle. I pushed Sasuke out of the way and walked back to my classroom.

**Time Skip: At Dinner with Gaara:**

"This is a nice place, Ga-chan." I said looking aroudn the cafe.

"Yeah well it just opened and I wanted to take you here. And here we are!" he answered.

I giggled and looked out the window.

"Something wrong, Saku?" Gaara asked, holding my hand.

I nodded my head and tears formed in my eyes. I did everything I could to hold them back. "Sasuke-kun broke up with me. He said I didn't tell him anything so he dumped me."

Gaara reached over to patted my shoulder. I then stood up and went over to him. "I'm so sorry Gaara. I jsut...I jsut need some time." I kissed him on the cheek. "Call me when you get to Suna, ok?"

"Of course. Good luck, Sakura." I heard him say as I walked out of the cafe, tears pouring out of my eyes.

And if things couldn't get worse, it started raining. I just kept walking and I then stopped in my tracks. This was just like the night I saw him kissed her. I threw out that memory and ran down the street, crying. Suddenly I saw lights coming up from behind me. I turned around and a limo pulled up along side me. The back window rolled down and none other then Sasuke was in the car.

"What do you want?!" I cried.

"It's raining and you have no umbrella. Get in." he answered, boredly.

"NO! Just leave me alone!" I called running away from the limo. Back there I heard a car door slam.I glanced back and saw Sasuke running after me. I kept on running before I felt a pair of arms grab me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Let go of me Sasuke!" I cried, tears still pouring out of my eyes.

Sasuke turned me around and shouted, "Are you crazy?! It's pouring rain and you want to go home in this?!"

"I rather go home soaking wet then be with you!"

He was shocked. His eyes widen.

"**_You_** are the one who broke up with me and now you want to help me?! No!"

"I know I broke up with you but it was a mistake!" he cried.

"NO! The mistake was that I thoguht you could ever love me!"

"I DO LOVE YOU!"

"Yeah, you love me so much you wanted to break up with me." I said shaking my head.

He pulled me closer to him and hugged me. I struggled to break free but no use. I stood there, crying.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered, shuddering slightly.

"I want you back, Sakura." I said leaning closer to me. We leaned closer and closer till our lips brushed. I felt like, in just that one kiss, my heart healed.

We pulled away and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you, Sakura." I whispered huskly into my ear.

"I love too, Sasuke-kun. Don't make me regret it." I whispered back as he nodded.

Suddenly, everything just got better.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Wow, this is the longest chapter I EVER writen. It's because, I start school tomorrow (September 2nd) and I won' be on the computer 24/7 like I ddi this summer so I probably won't be updating as much. This is a "Sorry" chapter but I promise I'll try to update during school.

RxR please and thank you! Warning: Without reviews I will not continue this story.


	11. Tears of Forgiveness

Disclaimor: Naruto is not mine.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**All I Can is that I Love You**

**by: CherryBlossomSavior**

**Sakura's POV:**

The next day...

Ok, I'm confused. Yesturday, Sasuke dumped me, I saw him kissing Karin, then he gets back together with me? **(A/N Even I'm confused...and I wrote it.)**

I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I grabbed my grey-ish blue cargo pants, black cami, and black Vans and got dressed. I grabbed my car keys and my wallet and walked out of my house. I walked down the street when I noticed something far off. I walked closer and saw Hinata, copying what was on a sign outside the bookstore.

"Hey Hina-chan!" I called, jogging over to her.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

"What'cha doin'?"

"My favorite book is coming out soon and I just wanna make sure I remember."

"Oh ok, so are you and Naruto meeting up today or something?"

"Yeah, he said he's gonna take me to a movie with Shikamaru and Ino-chan." she smiled. "You and Sasuke-san could come if you like."

"Oh no, thats ok. I have to stop by the school. Iforgot my lesson plan in my desk."

"Ok well see ya, Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Hina!"

I walked away from Hinata and turned the corner, bumping into someone. I looked up and saw dark onyx eyes looking down at me.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hn. I was going to see you." he answered, bored.

"Well, I gotta stop by the school and pick up some papers so if you'll excuse me."

I was about to walk away from him before he grabbed my wrist.

"Sakura, why are you still mad at me? I apologized didn't I?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, but the day you 'apolgized' I saw you making out with Karin!" I snapped. **(A/N HA! YOU THOUGHT I FORGOT DIDN'T YOU?! Well...I didn't...MWAHAHAHAHA!)**

He sighed, "That was just to relieve stress."

"SO TO YOU RELIEVING STRESS MEANS MAKING OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL?!" I yanked my wrist away and walked off.

"Sakura! Come back here!" he called before I broke into a run. Tears blocked my vision as I kept running. Before I could go any farther, I ran into something. Or someone.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard the voice call. I looked up and saw Neji and Shikamaru standing there.

"Sakura, oh my god what's wrong?!" asked Shikamaru, helping me up.

"SASUKE'S WHAT'S WRONG!"

And as if on cue, Sasuke ran up to us.

"Sakura!"

Neji and Shikamaru then pushed me behind them and glared at Sasuke.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" hissed Neji.

"I need to talk to Sakura, Hyuuga."

"Why? Your just gonna hurt her more!" snapped Shikamaru. My eyes widen. _No._

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Sasuke.

_Stop it...please._

"YEAH TO YOU! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE ANYMORE!"

_That is..._"ENOUGH!" I yelled.

All three guys turned around and looked at me, tears flooding out of my eyes. I pointed at Sasuke harshly.

"You. You are the one that hurt me. And now you just want me back, saying you don't wanna hurt me. WELL WANTING ME BACK **_IS_** HURTING ME!"

Sasuke's eyes widen at my outburst.

"YOU! ARE THE ONE THAT BROKE UP WITH ME! YOU! ARE THE ONE THAT WAS KISSING KARIN! AND YOU!...are the one that is breaking my heart." I whispered toward the end. With that I ran off.

I heard Neji and Shikamaru calling for me but Sasuke was still in shock. **(A/N I swear this is a SasuSaku story. This is just a dramatic scene. Don't worry.)**

oooooooooooooo

Ring. Ring.

_C'mon Tou-san pick up!_

Ri-

_"Hyuuga Residence."_

"Hi! May I speak to Hiashi, please?"

_"Hiashi-sama is currently busy. Ple-"_

"Tell him it's his daughter." I cut her off.

_"Hinata-sama?"_

"No. Haruno Sakura_."_

_"Haruno-san! Of course, my a-apologies. P-Please hold on a s-second."_

The maid put the phone and hold and about a minute later, a deep male voice spoke, _"Hyuuga Hiashi speaking."_

"Tou-san. It's Sakura."

_"Sakura! My goodness, are you ok? You didn't come last night!"_ worried my foster father.

"It's ok, I'm fine. I just got carried away with a few things, that's all. Um, about that. I'm just still thinking about it. Is that ok, Tou-san?"

_"That's ok. Just call me when you have your answer."_

"Thanks. Bye, Tou-san."

I flipped my cell phone closed and plopped myself onto my couch. I rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of my headache when my phone rang again.

"Moshi Moshi." I answered.

_"Sakura, it's Sasuke."_

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "What is it?"

_"Just give me 5 minutes to explain."_

I sighed again. He's never gonna give up.

"Fine. I'll give you one chance to explain. And one only."

_"Thank you. And Sakura?"_

"What?"

_"Look out your window."_

I furrowed my brows and looked to my left. There, I saw Sasuke standing there holding his cell phone...in the pouring rain might I add. My eyes widen as I closed my phone and rushed to my door.

I opened it and there he was.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura...please let me explain." He was soaked from head to toe and I know he was gonna catch a cold. KUSO! WHY DO I ALWAYS GIVE IN?!

**It's 'cause he's Uchiha Sasuke.**

_Oh shut up! You are no help!_

I ran over to the closet and brought Sasuke a towel. We both sat down on the couch.

I just stared at the TV while Sasuke dried off.

"Sakura?" I heard him call.

"..."

"Sakura, please talk to me." he pleaded. Don't cave in. Do NOT cave in, Sakura!

"Why should I?!" I spat, glaring harshly at me. "Haven't you hurt me eno-" Before I could finish, Sasuke smashed his lips onto mine. It was a quick one minute but after that he pulled me into his tight embrace. My face buried into his chest as I inhaled his scent.

"Sasuke?"

"-Kun." he continued. What?

I looked up at him.

"Wha-"

"Call me 'Sasuke-kun' again, Sakura."

I pulled away from him. There he goes again! Thinking I'll just run into his arms and take him back like that. Ooooooh no. This Uchiha messed up BIG TIME!

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! THINKING I'LL JUST RUN BACK INTO YOUR ARMS!" I snapped, backing away from him.

He sighed frustrated, running his fingers threw his hair. "I don't expect anything, Sakura. I know I messed up."

I stared at him, shocked. Ok, am I really talking to Uchiha Sasuke?! The Sasuke I know NEVER admits his defeat as arrogant as it sounds.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. I was wrong."

"B-But you broke up with me because I didn't tell you everything. What was I supposed to do? Just randomly, out of no where say 'Hey Sasuke-kun, did you know I have a psycho, abusive, money-obsessed brother and Hyuuga Hiashi is my foster-father and I'm Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi's sister?', huh?!"

He was taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"I know, Sakura. Just please...take me back. I know I can't expect a lot from you 'cause your my girlfriend but..I'm willing to give it sometime." he offered, stepping closer to me.

I smiled a bit.

**AW! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T RESIST HIM!**

_..._

**WELL?!**

_..._

**DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY AT ALL?!**

_SHUT UP I'M HAVING A MOMENT!_

**Sheesh.**

_..._

**Ok seriously..I thi-**

_-glare-_

**Ok, ok. Laters!**

"So Sakura...what do you say?" he muttered, his face suddenly inches away from mine.

"I..um..." I stuttered.

He placed his warm hand on my cheek as I leaned into the newly found warmth. Small tears began to form in my eyes. Kuso! Sasuke-kun always knew how to get to me. Always.

"Sakura?" he muttered.

I nodded and jumped into his arms, kissing him on the lips. It may have been a small peck but to us...it meant the world.

As we broke apart, the tears I held fell to the ground. Sasuke then wiped away those tears with his thumbs and embraced me so tight as if I would vanish right here, right now.

This...was the beginning of forever.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	12. Scream!

Disclaimor: Naruto is not mine...yet. MWAHAHAHAHA!

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

**ooooooo**

**All I Can Say is that I Love You**

**by: CherryBlossomSavior**

**Sakura's POV:**

Ok, so far it's been about 2 weeks since me and Sasuke got back together. Our relationship has been running smoothly. So far we are on our month long Spring Break at school and we finished grading papers so we have the rest of vacation to ourselves. Daily, Sasuke tells me oer and over how lucky he is to have a girl like moi! I feel so loved. Tonight is the Hyuuga family reunion and Neji and Hinata invited me and the rest of the gang.

"SASUKE! REMEMBER, WE GOTTA GO PICK UP THE GUYS!" I called to Sasuke from upstairs and I put on my dangiling, black earrings.

I was wearing a long, blood red formal dress with a long v-neck and an even longer split of the dress at my right side. I had jet black heels and my hair was in a perfect bun with a long red ribbon spilling out. I had a black diamond necklace Sasuke bought me last week and two black braclets on either wrist.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room and saw Sasuke in a black suit with a black tie.

His eyes widen as he saw me walk toward him. "You look...wow."

"You don't look half bad yourself." I replied with a winked as I grabbed my purse and headed out the door with Sasuke tailing me.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

About 20 minutes later, we arrived at the Hyuuga mansion.

"I haven't been to Hinata-chan's house in a while! It's so biiiiiiiiiiig!" cheered Naruto as he got (really dashed) out of Sasuke car. TenTen was already here with Neji, so Shikamaru, Ino, and Naruto were all we had to pick up.

Before I could open my door, Sasuke had beat me to it. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before walking toward the mansion.

Inside, I caught up with Hiashi.

"Tou-san!" I cheered, walking over to him.

"Sakura! My you looking dazziling tonight!" praised Hiashi as he took a good look at me and hugged me.

"Arigato, Tou-san. Oh and I don't think I gave you a proper introduction of my _boyfriend._ Tou-san, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, this is my foster-father, Hyuuga Hiashi." I introduced.

"It's a pleaser to meet you, Hyuuga-sama." said Sasuke as he shook Hiashi's hand.

"Hm. A wonderful man this Uchiha is, Sakura-hime. I'm sure you would treat my daught with respect. ne?" Hiashi eyed Sasuke.

"With my life, sir. Sakura is a wonderful person and I know why you adopted her." I blushed at Sasuke's comment as I hugged him slightly.

"Yes indeed. Well, I don't want to keep you two so have fun. Oh and tell Naruto if he calls me Dad again, I'll have Neji kill him." I luaghed and nodded. Me and Sasuke then walked over and saw TenTen and Neji sitting on the couch.

"Hey you two!" I cheered, walking over to the couple.

"Hey Saki-chan!" greeted TenTen.

TenTen wore a jet black dress with black ruffles going down from the waist under, black heeled shoes and a black diamond necklaces. Insted of her signature two buns, she just has one big bun at the bottom of her hair.

"You look wonderful, Ten!" I chirped, hugging my friend.

"Not as cute as you!"

"Hey Sakura-chan." I heard Neji speak up. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Neji-kun! So, did you see Hinata anywhere?" I asked. And as if on cue, the lights went off and a loud scream was heard.

When the lights came back on...I knew only one person that that scream belonged to (as weird as it may sound).

"HINATA!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! OHMIGOD! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! Find out in "All I Can Say is that I Love You" chapter 13!**

**Very short. I'm sorry it's just school is reallllllllllllllly getting to me now!**


	13. MASSIVE IMPORTANCE!

**MASSIVE IMPORTANCE:**

**I just have to say one thing..I am soooo sorry to all of my readers of this story! I haven't updated in months, heck years for all I know! I am TERRIBLY sorry that I haven't been active on fanfiction and I promise, I'l be active and update from now on. I am soooo sorry I made all of you guys wait and THANK YOU for all you're support and thanks to everyone that waited for me! I love you all and you all are amazing. Thanks to EACH AND EVERY ONE of you guys.**

**~_CherryBlossom Savior_**


	14. I am BACK! IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL!

To my adorable, kind, surprisingly STILL loyal readers:

Thank you ALL for still supporting me and staying loyal to my stories. From the bottom of my heart, I truly am sorry that I haven't updated in too long of a time. What has it been, 3 years already? That's far too long and I seriously cannot express how sorry I am. However, I am proud to say I'm finally back and will proudly be editing and updating as much as I can with my in-progress stories. Maybe even posting a NEW story or two (I'll just keep it at oneshots for now so I don't put you guys in this kind of situation again with my extremely too-long-to-keep-its-meaning "hiatuses" haha.

Once again I'm completely and genuinely sorry. /: I will be posting this chapter in ALL of my in-progress stories so all the different followers/alerters I have for each story will know the same thing.

If you see this message on this story, that means I am in the progress of editing my past stories and chapters to make them more efficient and readable, updating them from my 12-year-old perspective on writing (which was pretty horrible if you ask me haha). So please, I know I shouldn't be asking this, but can I keep your patience for just a little while longer while I get everything up to date?

Thank you all so much! You guys truly give me hope. (:

~Cherry-chan


End file.
